


How do you tell a girl you really like her eyes?

by RiptideQueen74



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Lapis, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideQueen74/pseuds/RiptideQueen74
Summary: Lapis meets Pearl for only a moment but now she can't stop thinking about her...





	How do you tell a girl you really like her eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to a con once as Lapis Lazuli and I met a Pearl and I kinda like her so I thought it would be nice to write a silly fanfic about it.  
> this is my first fanfic so it's probably not the best but I hope you'll still enjoy it!  
> also, English isn't my first language so they might be some mistakes but feel free to correct me (:
> 
> "love takes time, and love takes work." -Garnet
> 
>  
> 
> (title+refrencess in the fic are from CyberBully Mom Club song:  
> "How do you tell a girl you really like her eyes"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20wLvhaZPU8 )  
>  

The first time Lapis saw her, they both wore a cosplay. It was a cosplay of some weird gay cartoon, and she convinced Lapis to take pictures with her. Her name was Pearl, and she was very beautiful. Lapis didn't knew it yet, but she was about to fall in love with her.

After the con, Lapis started to think about Pearl more and more. She followed her in every social media, admiring her, but never making an actual conversation with her.  
They were both from the same city so everytime Lapis walked in the streets she hoped to see her.

Lapis was only 15, with her short brown hair and blue eyes, but she looked much younger. She wasn't very pretty or nice or confident, or any other thing that Pearl was.

Pearl was a bit shorter than Lapis. She was 17, with big green eyes and hair between the colors brown to orange. Pretty.  
Lapis really hoped to see her again.

* * *

 And she did. The second time they met was 3 months after the first one. It was in a small con in their city. Lapis saw Pearl twice this day but they didn't really talked because Pearl was surrounded by people all the time.

So Lapis waited for the next time. To talk to her. To make sure Pearl remembered her. And she waited another 3 months now.

* * *

 So the third time they met was on another con. It was a 4 days con but Lapis only came for 3 days. And that was exactly the time she needed to get braver and have the courage to go and talk to Pearl. At the end of the third day, Lapis saw Pearl standing alone. That was her chance to make a conversation! So she did. Lapis went in front of Pearl, wearing cosplay, reaching her hand to a handshake.

"Hey ahh, we took photos together on a con once with, with our c-cosplays.." Lapis tried to say. Pearl was surprised but she remembered her name.

"Lapis... Right? Nice to meet you again" and she shook her hand. They had a small conversation about Lapis's cosplay but then Pearl needed to go.

"Hope to see you soon," Lapis said as they both walked away.

* * *

 A month passed and they met again. In the streets of their city.

"Hey" Pearl said to her. Lapis felt how her heart started to beat faster. Pearl remembered her!

"It is so good to see you!" She replied, excited. She noticed Pearl had a rainbow pin on her jacket and her heart started to beat even faster.

If Pearl's gay then Lapis actually have a chance! "Are you..?" She started asking, shaking, pointing on the pin. "Gay? Yeah!" Pearl smiled proudly, "you too?". Lapis didn't really knew what to answer. Except knowing she's asexual she never really thought about her romantic attraction. But if she has a crush on Pearl then...

"I think? It's hard to know. I'm asexual but I'm not sure about my romantic attraction" ('But also I really love you', she thought to herself).

"Hey, that's totally fine. Listen, I need to go but I'd like to talk to you again. Here's my number" and after that, she walked off. Lapis smiled a very big smile. She just got Pearl's number! But what now?

* * *

Another month passed and Lapis still hadn't called Pearl. She was just too scared. If she had any close friends she would've asked for their help by now.

But she didn't had any real friends 'cause she was asocial. She sighed quietly to herself, sitting alone on the grass of some public park. Its been almost 9 months since Lapis met Pearl for the first time and she was really close to becoming friends with her, but calling her is a whole new thing.

What if Lapis will mess up the whole conversation? At this moment Lapis really hated herself for being so socially awkward. She tried to type Pearl's number but just couldn't. Lapis felt so anxious and terrified thinking about this call she wanted to make, and while trying to be brave she opened YouTube and pressed play on the first video she saw. It was a song, The perfect song for her situation. Lapis closed her eyes and listened:

_"How do you tell a girl you want to talk to her for hours, without sounding like the biggest dumbest coward?_

When the song ended, Lapis took a deep breath, typed Pearl's number and pressed on the 'call' bottom. The few seconds of silence before Pearl answered felt like a year, and Lapis was so anxious she thought she would explode.

"Hello?"   
Lapis heart started to beat faster, hearing Pearl's beautiful voice through the telephone.  
"I-it's umm me... Lapis... Lazuli" she mumbled, panicking.   
"Lapis! I thought you'd never call! Hey it's good to hear from you, ha"  
Lapis couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, me too," she said. "I.. ahhh I meant to say that it is really nice to hear you too, of course!!" She said, embarrassed.  
"So how's your last year on high school?" Lapis managed to make a conversation.   
"Oh, it's pretty good. I'm studying art, and there's actually a lot of geeks there" Pearl answer.  
"Hey, I'm studying art too! Although It is not my last year in high school...ha"   
"Wait.." Pearl said, "how old are you?"   
Lapis started to panic "I I ahhh I'm almost 16...?"  
"OH" she heard Pearl whispering, "I mean, wow, I...eh... Sorry I just didn't though you're...".  
"I'm sorry" Lapis immediately said, almost crying.  
"What? No, no, it's okay, really. I'm just surprised, that's all." Pearl explained herself quickly.

There was a moment of silence before Pearl spoke again. "Do you want to come over?" She asked.

Lapis blushed while saying something about not knowing where Pearl lives and she kept blushing all the way to Pearl's place.  
When she arrived, she stood in front of the small house for a few minutes, scared. 'what if her family's there?' she thought to herself, 'what if she doesn't really want me here?'   
She played again the song from before, trying to relax.

_"How do you tell a girl you really like her eyes? She has two, accidentally told her twice.."_

Lapis started to laugh quietly to herself. The situation was just too odd. Who would've thought that Lapis Lazuli, the quiet nerdy girl, would have an actual crash! And on a girl!   
Pearl probably heard her laughing behind the door because now she was standing in front of her, smiling.  
"Come in!" She said to a very embarrassed Lapis.

Fortunately, Pearl and Lapis were alone together in the apartment. They sat in Pearl's room and talked.  
"Are you planning to cosplay again?" Pearl asked Lapis.  
"Ahhh, I guess." She answered, "I'll probably make something for the next convention, but there still a lot of time"   
They kept chatting about cosplay and school until it was dark outside. Lapis really wanted to stay with Pearl but she just couldn't. "I'm sorry, I have to go" she managed to say. Pearl smiled sadly, "see you soon" she said.  
As Lapis walked alone to her own house she wished she could stay with Pearl forever. She wished she was more confident. She wished to have more friends. But most important, she wished Pearl loves her. 

* * *

Now that Pearl had Lapis number she texted her a lot. It was nice and made Lapis feel good. Their conversations were very shorts and awkward but Lapis loved every day they talked.

School was almost over but Lapis didn't wanted the summer vacation. She knew the next year will be much harder and she knew nothing's going to Change. She really tried to be more optimistic but it was just too hard for her. She was that sad sarcastic kid that adults hate.   
She was a mess, but she tried and that was already something.

* * *

As the days passed, summer vacation came to an end and Lapis felt so sad. Pearl already graduated from high school, she was basically an adult now, and they haven't spoke in a long time.

The new school year started. Everything was the same as Lapis remembered- the kids were still mean and her only two friends didn't paid much of attention to her. Every day was worse than yesterday. 'only two years left to this nightmare' she thought to herself, but sighed sadly knowing that she had no idea what she would do after she'd graduate.

It's been over a year now, since the first time Lapis met Pearl, and she felt like she was about to cry. Pearl meant a lot to her, more than she was willing to admit, and Pearl didn't even knew. The saddest thing was that there was almost nothing between the two of them. They weren't lovers, friends or even Con friends. Sure, they had each others phone number and Facebook. And yes, Lapis visited her once. But that's all. They haven't spoke for months, Pearl was really busy, and honestly, Lapis doubt that she even cared about her.

* * *

At this point of the year the final exams were very close.

Lapis made only two cosplays this year for the two cons she went to. Pearl didn't show up in any of this events. 

Everything felt like a blurry dream. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Lapis saw a thin small girl. She was almost seventeen now but nothing really changed.  
She was still thin. and flat. and insecure.

Her parents were so annoying, always asking her about boys and telling her she needs to be more social, but Lapis didn't thought they would understand her. They weren't homophobic but Lapis knew that if she'd tell them about her crush they would be disappointed. And if she'd tell them about her sexuality they will try to "fix" her.  
She brushed her hair, still looking at her reflection, feeling sad as always. She came to a decision to dye her hair. her mother wasn't thrilled but agreed anyway. Having her hair dyed in a dark blue shade she felt much more confident, and she had to admit that she looked much better this way. She also got her nose pierced and bought some new clothes. With this new look of her she tried to be more social, she spoke a bit louder, said hello to the people around her and smiled more. She felt like she can do anything. Except, of course, asking Pearl out...

* * *

As the days past, summer vacation came again, and Lapis felt weird as usual. It was hard to believe that one year from now she will graduate from high school. It was hard to believe that she's in the same age as the age Pearl was when Lapis first met her. She felt so young, too young to graduate from high school. But she did felt much more confident. Even confident enough to text Pearl.

Right now she was walking toward a public park, wearing a black shirt, a blue skirt and bright knee socks. It took her over an hour to get ready this time because it was the first time in a while she would see Pearl.  
Yes, that's right, Lapis texted Pearl and she agreed they would meet. The sky were a bit darker because the sun already sunk But the weather was still warm.  
Lapis smiled proudly to herself while listening to the same song that always reminds her of Pearl.

_"I can change, I can change, I can change..."_

As soon as Lapis arrived at the park she saw Pearl sitting there on a rock. Anxious, she walked faster toward her, blushing. Pearl looked so so pretty, that Lapis laugh at herself not knowing she was gay from the moment she first saw Pearl, almost two years ago.

Pearl noticed Lapis and stood up. She wore a light turquoise dress that was very flattering her.   
"Hey" Pearl said and smiled while Lapis's cheeks became even redder.

"H-hello" Lapis said, her heart beat so fast and she wondered how after two years Pearl still makes her feel so happy and weird.  
"You look very nice" Pearl compliment her, smiling.  
"Thank you!" Lapis said in a high voice, still blushing. "You too, you're very very beautiful".  
Her voice was shaky but she didn't care. Being here, so close to Pearl was everything she wanted.  
"Why thank you!" Pearl said, laughing, I love your hair" she pointed at Lapis's blue hair.  
Lapis smiled at her while answering "I love yours too".  
Pearl blushed a bit "ha, no it's so normal" she said. Lapis felt her heart beat a little faster, "y..yes but I still love it... I.. I.." she started to mumble.

She knew what she wanted to say, she wanted to say it for so long but it wasn't easy. "Iloveyou" she said fastly.

Her face were completely red and she was so so embarrassed.   
Pearl's face were also red as she said: "y..you what?!" And Lapis felt the urge to immediately apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I, I-" but she was cut out by a pair of lips pressing to hers.

Her heart was dying, she felt electric and she could not think. It was a kiss. PEARL WAS KISSING HER!

Lapis honestly didn't thought that something like that could have ever happened to her. But it did. It was her first kiss and it was a kiss from Pearl, a girl she loved with all her heart. Lapis felt her eyes getting wet from joy tears. It was funny how she cried because of a little kiss but Lapis truly loved Pearl.   
The kiss was short but passionate, and as they pulled away they looked at each other completely red. "Wow" Lapis said. She was a bit embarrassed, as always but also very excited.

"How long have you liked me?" Pearl asked, and Lapis wasn't lying when she told her: "from the moment we first met, when you took that picture with me at this con" 

Pearl was surprised, "it was almost two years ago!" She said.  
"It took me some time to accept it and to get close to you" Lapis admitted, "you might already noticed how I'm so shy and anxious" she said, nervous.

"You're doing great, I'm just sorry I didn't noticed you before" Pearl apologized to Lapis.

"Hey it's okay", she told Pearl, "I'm so happy it turned out this way! Honestly, I thought this meeting will be so awkward, and I didn't even though I'd confess to you or that you would kiss me! and there's this song that always reminds me of you but it doesn't end the same way as what happened here and-" Lapis stopped, suddenly realizing she's been talking non-stop. "Ha.. sorry, I'm just really excited.." she explained, anxious. 

"Hey, can I hear that song?" Pearl asked, smiling. Lapis was confused for a second but agreed quickly. They sat down on the grass and both listened to the song. 

_"Fish for words, I will fish for your thoughts, oh, oh oh oh oh..."_

As the song ended Pearl stood up "it's a very beautiful song" she told Lapis, who smiled and answered, "I'm glad you liked it".

 

For a few seconds they just looked at each other, both smiling. It was probably the best moment in Lapis's entire life. But then Pearl stopped smiling, and she sighed sadly,

"listen", she said, "I... I like you but I don't think it's going to work.." Lapis was very surprised. "If it's because of our ages it doesn't bother me. I really admire you and I'm in my last year of high school now so.." but Pearl stopped her and explained again.

"No, it's not that it's just... You're ace." 

"Oh"

"I know, I know," Pearl said, a tear falling down her Chick, "it's not your fault. It's just something that important to me in a relationship.. ugh it sounds so pathetic".

she covered her face with her hands, sighing again.

"No, it's fine" Lapis said, crying a little. She didn't wanted to be anywhere but with Pearl. It was hard to know now that Pearl did like her but could never date her.  
"I'm really sorry" Pearl apologized, "I know it took you a long time to accept yourself and to confess to me and everything. I can see how deeply you care about me, and again, I, too, really like you, but.."

Lapis hugged her saying again, "it's fine, it's fine.."

And it really was. Because Lapis didn't thought they'd even kiss.

And anyway, she knew that their relationship will be impossible, and wouldn't last forever. She was happy just being with Pearl. Talking, hugging, laughing together.

"We can still be friends" said Pearl, both still hugging.  
"Yeah" Lapis said, smiling.

and so they were.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I think it took me like a year to write it?? I don't even know why...  
> I hope you enjoyed this terrible fic,  
> THANKS FOR READING! ♥


End file.
